


The Fool, The Chariot, and The Moon

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Mishima swallowed thickly as he felt his face start to heat up. ‘Now they’re even hotter.’
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	The Fool, The Chariot, and The Moon

“Stay next to Ryuji and I at all times and keep your eyes closed when we enter Mementos. Understand?”

Mishima vigorously nodded and tried to keep his excitement at bay. Finally, finally, he’d get to see the phantom thieves in all their glory.

Kurusu pulled out his phone and looked at Mishima “Eyes closed, remember?”

Right, right. Mishima was quick to shut them and he felt his hand wrist being grabbed before he was pulled down the stairs. A heavy nauseated feeling washed over him and he nearly gagged.

A pair of hands grabbed him and directed him to sit down.

“You good, Mishima?”

He nodded. “C-Can I open my eyes now?”

“Sure, man.”

Mishima slowly opened his eyes, vision coming into focus until it cleared.  _ “Oh.” _

Kurusu and Sakamoto were decked out in different outfits. Kurusu was in a black-ankle length tailcoat, a high neck gray waistcoat with golden buttons, black pants, brown boots that reminded Mishima of some kind of jester shoes, along with a pair of red gloves. A white and black mask was situated on his face. He looked graceful in that outfit. Sakamoto, on the other hand, kept up the punk motif. Black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, a set of combat boots and yellow gloves. A gray skull mask was on his face, the shadow it was making was causing the normally chocolate brown eyes to appear darker.

Mishima swallowed thickly as he felt his face start to heat up.  _ ‘Now they’re even hotter.’ _

“You alright there, Mishima?”

He nodded. “So you and Kur-”

“Call me Joker while we’re in here.” Kursus interrupted him. “And he’s Skull.”

“Joker and Skull.” There were sparkles in Mishima’s eyes. “So cool.”

Joker looked behind him. “Maybe we should go back-”

“Aw c’mon man.” Skull nudged him. “The least we can do is show him how good we are in a fight.”

“Skull-”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you both fight!”

Kurusu seemed to debate it, gray eyes looking past the ticket terminal before staring at Mishima. “Fine, but stay back and stay close, understand?”

“Yeah!”

Joker led them through Mementos with Skull bringing up the rear. Mishima looked around the subway, the howling winds on top of the red and black pulsing veins caused a shiver to go down the admin’s spine.

“And you guys go through this place everyday?”

“Everyday we ain’t doin’ anythin’ else.”

“This place is creepy. How does it not get to you?”

Skull shrugged. “Get used to it.”

It took a few minutes of walking before they came across a shadow. It’s body was massive, arms swinging back and forth as it seemed to patrol the area.

“Skull.”

“On it.” 

Mishima watched as the pair attacked the shadow and it split apart from the attack, revealing a white lion with a scaled tail.

“Cerberus?” He heard Joker say. “You’re not supposed to be up here.”

“We can take it.”

“Right...”

Mishima stepped back as they brandished their weapons and attacked the monster. They moved so flawlessly as they dodged the attacks of the shadow and countered with their open weapons. Skull wielded a bat while Joker had a dagger. Mishima was so focused on the action in front of him he failed to notice the sound of something slithering on the train tracks. He flinched as a shadow fell over him.

Mishima slowly turned around and stared up at a woman with the lower half of a snake. He swallowed and before he even moved, the woman lashed out with her tail. Mishima closed his eyes and prepared for the hit, only to be scooped up and pressed against someone’s chest.

“Now, now, now.” Whoever was speaking had the hint of a french accent. “If anything were to happen to our dear moon, Wildcard would be beside himself.”

Mishima blinked and pulled his face out of a white ruffled tie. Olive eyes trailed up and his voice caught in his throat as he stared into a long horned mask with a face covered in flames etched into it. The flames broke out into a smile and a clawed hand gently brushed his hair.

“William, perhaps you can take care of her?”

“Yeah, yeah.” There was the sound of creaking wood behind him and Mishima saw a skeleton perched on top of a ship with a cannon on one of his arms.

The skeleton shot a cannonball at the monster, who yelled in pain at the blast and went spralling backwards, but remained alive.

“William.”

“Takin’ him.”

Mishima yelped as he was handed off to the skeleton, he jumped as a small shock ran through his body. A clawed hand pinched at his cheek.

“Hmm, you’re the one the Lad likes?” The Skeleton tilted his head as his lone yellow and red eye bore into Mishima’s eyes. “I guess you’re kinda cute.”

Mishima nervously smiled and turned his head to see the fire demon snap his fingers and ice formed around the snake woman, killing her as she disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

“Wha- Arsene?” Joker and Skull must’ve finished their fight. “I didn’t summon you.”

“No, you didn’t.” Arsene flew down to the ground and Mishima noticed he had knives for heels. “But I couldn’t let our dear Moon get injured.”

“Wow, what?” Skull joined Joker’s side. “Injured?”

“Aye.” The pirate floated down to be level with the blond. “Catch.”

Mishima floundered as he was tossed easily to Ryuji, who stumbled to catch him.

“Kidd!”

“What? You caught him.” Kidd shrugged. “You should keep a better eye on him. He almost got attacked by a shadow.”

“Oh, shit. Sorry ‘bout that, Mishima, I guess Joker and I were too focused on our fight.”   
  


“Don’t worry about it.” Ryuji placed Mishima on his feet. “It was actually pretty exciting. You guys were amazing.” He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. “And your, um, summons are pretty cool too.”

Mishima was completely unaware of the effects his words had on them. Skull’s ears turned red and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Joker’s cheeks became faintly pink. Arsene took to speaking rapid french as his wings fluttered in happiness. Kidd looked away and drummed his fingers on the railing, although his eye glanced over to Mishims from time to time.

Joker cleared his throat. “Let’s head back.”

* * *

For once Mishima actually had a good night’s sleep. Akira had warned him that coming back from Mementos was draining, but he didn’t expect to pass out as soon as his head hit his pillow. Mishima walked into the classroom and paused as he spotted a bouquet of dark red carnations and red roses sitting on his desk. A few students had gathered around to stare at them, only to direct their attention to him as soon as he walked in. The admin walked over and plucked the note attached to one of the roses.

_ ‘May we continue to meet, Mon Amor.’ _

“Wha?”

“Mishima’s got an admirer.”

“Who in their right mind would do that?”

Mishima ignored the comments and focused on the flowers and the note, failing to notice someone standing next to him.

“My, my, that’s rude, you know.”

A couple of the students, including Mishima, jumped at the voice. The admin looked up to see... Akira? No, no, Akira had gray eyes and his hair was a ruffled mess. But this “Akira” had piercing red eyes and his hair was slicked back, not to mention the french accent that only Mishima happened to pick up on. The other students shuffled away as soon as they spotted him. Mishima looked at them then back to “Akira.”

He took a guess. “Arsene?”

“In the flesh, mon amor.”

“What are you doing here?” He looked around. “And where’s Akira?”

Arsene tapped the side of his head. “In here. I traded places with him for the day.”

“W-Why?”

Arsene leaned down and smiled a charming smile. “To spend time with you, of course.” He raised up Mishima’s hand and kissed the back of it. “You saw me in my true form, but with this one, I have unlimited time to bask in your presence and shower you in praise and affection.”

Mishima’s voice caught dead in his throat and he felt his face start to heat up. He was certainly not going to last the entire day. 

  
  



End file.
